


See These Shackles, Baby, I'm Your Slave

by kilauea, voxangelus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM club AU, Dom/Dom relationship, F/F, Femslash, M/M, cisswapped character, fem!merlin, it's mostly discussed, no explicit bdsm scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilauea/pseuds/kilauea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: Having gone to university to work in the world of finance, Roxy wasn't expecting her weekend interests to be a feasible career path. It wasn't even on her radar.Friends in the right places got her an internship at the exclusive BDSM Gentleman's club called Kingsman, but she'd have to figure out Merlin on her own.Well, mostly.





	See These Shackles, Baby, I'm Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 Kingsman Reverse Bang, with art by Kilauea. 
> 
> When we discussed faceclaims for Fem!Merlin, Tilda Swinton was who I had in mind. 
> 
> Thank you to zebraljb for reading it over and assuring me it didn't suck even though femslash is not her bag. 
> 
> There is no explicit BDSM activity in this fic, as Kilauea asked for more behind-the-scenes content, which was very fun to write. 
> 
> HOWEVER, the damage dealt by various implements is discussed. Not in detail, and not heavily, but cuts/welts/bruises are mentioned. Please practice good self-care and click the back button if this will upset you.

 

“So yeah, you can put all your personal stuff in here, this locker’s yours and there’s plenty more of ‘em if you need more space for anything you wanna leave here that you think you won’t use all the time or in one of the rooms - but anything you need for here, just let Harry know - he’s in charge of purchasing - and he’ll get it ordered or whatever. Kingsman don’t expect you to provide everything you like to use.” 

 

Roxy still wasn’t sure how in hell she’d ended up with this job. Well, internship, technically, but it paid better than any other internship she’d ever seen advertised. Better than a lot of jobs, and half again as much for part time as the full time salary of her “day job” in finance she was still working while she did the internship. It was certainly in her interest area and utilized a skill set she’d been honing for the better part of five years, just not one she ever expected to use professionally. 

One of her friends and occasional scene partners had invited her to his birthday party at Kingsman because all he wanted for his birthday celebration at the exclusive, upmarket BDSM club where he was the front desk manager and could have literally ANYTHING that fell within that scope was for one of the house Doms to truss him up in the middle of the main room so he could barely wriggle and then have Roxy apply her particular and precise talent with whips, tawses, and floggers. Roxy, not one of the house Dominants who probably had more experience and expertise. 

Said talents got the attention of one of the owners, Percival, the Dom who’d done the trussing, who called the other owners in to watch, unbeknownst to her at the time. She had known a crowd was gathering, and she didn’t mind performing for one, so he put it to the back of her mind and concentrated on her task, namely, working Andrew over. 

She was putting her implements away after making sure Andrew had what he needed for aftercare and that the welts and cuts she’d left were properly attended to when Percival approached her and asked if she’d ever thought about ‘whipping the absolute hell out of other people professionally’, since she seemed to have a talent for performing along with being properly conscientious of her bottom. 

Roxy hadn’t. It was just a thing she did at weekends, after all - exciting in its own way and fulfilling as well, but she’d gone to uni to be a financial planner and so that’s what she was doing. 

Percival had given her his card, encouraged her to ask Andrew any questions about the club, and to really think about it, as he thought she’d do well.

It took her about a month, and several conversations with Andrew. The final one, he and his girlfriend had enough of her waffling, dialed the club’s number, hit connect, and handed her the phone, shoving her into their guest room to have the conversation. 

There had been an interview with Percival - Alistair, and then another with Harry, who was one of the house subs and went by Galahad on the floor, and then another with both of them and the third owner, Merlin. No other name was offered there. Roxy had remembered Merlin from the night of Andrew’s birthday. The other woman was tall, lithe and almost otherworldly looking, with close-cropped pale blonde hair and a Scottish accent that curled like smoke into Roxy’s ears. She may have been nursing a tiny crush. Didn’t matter - one didn’t get into romantic or sexual relationships at work, even if that workplace was a BDSM club. 

Besides, along with being their web wizard and social media director, Merlin was one of the house Dommes and also specialized in implements; but paddles and canes, rather than the whips Roxy favoured. She’d been on pins and needles after the third interview, waiting to hear back - over the few weeks since Andrew’s birthday party, the idea of what would certainly be classified as sex work for a living had gotten more and more appealing. If they didn’t want to offer her a position, she’d have been fine in her nine-to-five, exploring her interests at the weekends. It would have been a boring life now that she’d gotten the glimpse that more could be had, but not a terrible one. 

She may have squealed when Percival called her to offer the internship. Just a little bit. 

 

“Good to know. Thanks, Eggsy,” she replied, putting her purse into the locker. 

Eggsy nodded, “Anyway, Harry’s gonna be who you wanna ask for anything - he’s the business manager and in charge of finances and schedules and all that. He’s aces, though, so don’t be afraid to speak up if you gotta, yeah?”

“I will. So, what’s on the schedule for tonight?” Roxy asked. 

“Far as I know, they just want you to observe tonight. See how things go on a typical evening that isn’t Andrew’s birthday party,” Eggsy replied with a wink. “Love that kid, he was so nice to me when I first got hired here two years ago. How long have you known him?” 

Roxy agreed with Eggsy’s assessment of Andrew’s character and told him so. “He’s a delight, truly. We met in our introductory psych lecture our first year at university, hit it off from there. Managed to take a good deal of our gen ed requirements together, and I lived with him, his girlfriend, and another friend of ours our final two years. 

“It’s his fault I’m here at all, and I don’t just mean because of his birthday party. I mentioned off-hand our first year at uni that I just wished I could smack the hell out of a really annoying little shit in one of our classes, and he said he had somewhere I could go that evening where I could smack the hell out of somebody and they’d say thank you for it to boot. I was kind of hooked from then. Managed to fall in with a really good crowd that practiced RACK but most of them were the bonus of safe and sane, too.” 

Eggsy grinned. “You got lucky. Not every group of kinksters is that well-behaved.” 

“I know. There’s missing stairs everywhere, but I don’t tolerate that. I’ve burned a few bridges because I won’t coddle abusers in my presence. Couldn’t have been too bad, since I’m here, right?” 

“Right! And we don’t tolerate that here, either. Come on, I’ll introduce you around to everybody who’s working tonight,” Eggsy assured her, leading her down the corridor into the employee lounge. 

“Look lively,” he said, making everyone glance up. “Everybody meet Roxy, she’s interning as a house Domme for the next six weeks. She’s friends with Andrew, so obviously she’s quality people. Show her around, help her out, make her feel welcome, yeah?” 

“Hello, Roxy!” they all chorused, followed by a round of giggles and laughs.

“That was pretty good, have you all been working on that?” She asked, perching on the arm of one of the chairs. They were all in various states of dress and undress, about ten people, sprawled across the comfortable looking sofas and chairs, a couple of them sitting on the floor. 

“The lounge is a vanilla zone,” Eggsy explained, leaning against the wall next to her. “You don’t seem like the type to demand to be called by your title at all times anyway, but we’re all just people in here. Our patrons are usually well-behaved, but you probably know what it’s like to just need to go in the back and scream for a minute.” 

“Eggsy, I work as a junior-level financial agent. I want to do that every time I’m on the phone,” Roxy replied. “Good to know, thank you. And you’re right, I’m absolutely not that type.”

Eggsy was about to speak again when Harry poked his head into the room. “Hey, babe. Did you need somethin’?” 

“Not from you at the moment, darling. Ah, there you are, Roxy. Eggsy showing you around?” 

“Yes, he is. Explaining all the things so I don’t make a complete idiot of myself on my first day.” 

“Ahh, you won’t. Just observing tonight, we’re not sadistic enough to throw you directly into the deep end without a life preserver,” Harry assured her. “When you’re finished here - and do take your time, the doors don’t open for another hour - come by my office. Just some paperwork to finish, it will only take a moment.” 

“Of course, Harry,” Roxy replied, watching the interaction between him and Eggsy with a curious eye. Eggsy leaned up and smooched him affectionately before Harry left the lounge, ostensibly to go back to his office. Obviously Kingsman didn't frown on workplace relationships. Good to know, but her desire to avoid workplace drama would still be likely to win out over the very slim potential that Merlin might be at all interested in another domme. Well, as far as Merlin knew. Roxy would be willing to switch for a select few people. Merlin just might be one of those, if she got to know her better. 

One of the women sitting on the floor called her name to get her attention. “Roxy, I saw how you worked Andrew over. You had several of us just completely dumbstruck. You’re really good.” 

Roxy had the good grace to blush slightly. “Thank you. I’ve been honing my skills for about five years, I’m sure I still have loads to learn.”

“Which is a great attitude to have, especially here. I’m Caitlyn, by the way - one of the subs. I’ve been here about ten years. I go by Igraine on the floor. I bet that’s what Harry wants to go over, what codenames are available that you might like. Anyway, we’re all pretty friendly and willing to help. Tonight’s a quiet night, no parties planned or VIPs scheduled, just open play and socializing, maybe some demos if anybody’s feeling it.” 

They were all far friendlier than the finance firm’s denizens, that was for sure. 

Andrew breezed in just then, depositing a plastic container in Eggsy’s hands and nudging him out of the way to get to Roxy, flinging his arms around her. “I am so fucking excited for you. And me. And everyone. Also, Rae sent treats to commemorate your first day,” at this a cheer went up around the room. “And you get first pick before these vultures.” 

“Damn right, I do,” Roxy agreed. Andrew’s girlfriend, Rae, had been attending Leith’s while Roxy and Andrew had been coming up at King’s and now she was part-owner of an adorable patisserie - and still kind enough to bake for her friends. 

Eggsy opened the lid on the box, and burst into laughter. “She’s made themed biscuits. There’s cuffs, whips, paddles...” 

Roxy snatched a whip biscuit out of the box, and then took the box from Eggsy to put on the counter by the wall that had tea and coffee equipment on it. “I understand the value of treats from Rae,” she said solemnly, stepping back with her prize. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to Harry’s office so’s you can find it easy.” 

She followed Eggsy down the corridor and upstairs. The office area was plush, reminding her of the stately home she grew up in and the ones she visited on regular occasions. 

“So Alistair’s office is down there, Merlin’s here and then Harry’s across from Merlin’s,’ Eggsy said, indicating the open door of Harry’s office. 

“Does Merlin have another name?” Roxy asked, curious. 

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, she does. She’s been going by Merlin longer than the club’s been around, though - figure she likes it better than what she was given at birth. Maybe she’ll tell ya someday,” he replied. “I’m gonna leave ya with Haz, you’re in good hands there. I got a few things to get ready before the doors open, supplies to stock and the like.” 

“Thanks, Eggsy. I really appreciate you showing me around,’ Roxy replied, walking into Harry’s office as he’d looked up and beckoned her in with a smile. 

“Anytime!” Eggsy said, waving as he headed off. 

“Roxy, I’m really pleased you decided to give us a chance,” Harry said, waving her into one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Truly. Anyone can be trained, but talent should be carefully nurtured. It was clear to Alistair that you’d had good guidance and tutelage in the technical aspects, and it was clear to me that you’re keen at reading both verbal and nonverbal signs from a bottom. Tonight I’m going to have you observe, but for tomorrow, I’d like you to consult with Eggsy or one of the other subs, if you like - and work out a demo the both of you are comfortable with. Andrew is someone whose tells you know well - someone less familiar will be more of a challenge for you to read, and that’s an important skill to hone. I’m sure you have some experience in that already, but practice is never a bad idea.” 

“No, not at all. I’d be happy to ask to see who might like to work with me.” 

“Good! Now that that’s out of the way, it’s time for you to choose a codename to use on the floor. I’m sure you’ve grasped the general theme of things, Arthurian legends. Andrew goes by Elyan, if he didn’t tell you. Your precision with your implements of choice means you hold yourself to a high standard - Lancelot, perhaps?” 

Roxy thought it over for a moment, nodding. “Lancelot. I like it.” 

“Lancelot it is, then. Now, we got your electronic signatures back on the contract, but I like to have a hard copy as well. It’s the same thing we sent you earlier in the week, but do feel free to look it over to be sure,” Harry said, handing her a small stack of papers. 

Nodding, Roxy skimmed the contract. There were no changes, and she knew she was going to have a very educational and fulfilling six weeks ahead of her even if they didn’t decide to hire her on after the internship was complete. Harry had a pen ready for her when she glanced up to look for one, and affixing her signature to the final page, that was done. She was about ready to get up and wander back to the lounge when she heard a knock on the doorframe and looked over and saw Merlin standing there in slim trousers and an oxford with three buttons open, her hair slicked back, and looking all kinds of delicious. 

“Harry. If yer done with Roxy, I’d like to take her downstairs, show her around the floor a bit before we open.” 

“She’s all yours, Merlin. And she’s taken Lancelot for her codename.’ 

“Apt choice, considering what I’ve seen of your talents, lass,” Merlin replied, nodding. 

“Thank you,” Roxy managed to say without stammering. Merlin’s draw on her was somehow worse in the close proximity of Harry’s cosy office than it was in the boardroom where her interviews had been. God, she really needed to get this ridiculous crush under some semblance of control. She got up and shook Harry’s hand before following Merlin out of the office and down to the public areas of the club. She could see Andrew at the desk, getting ready for his evening of checking in members and guests, and providing information about membership to those who assumed they could just walk in off the street. 

Membership at Kingsman was exclusive, and not only in the financial sense. Money was not everything here, and that was one reason why Roxy had felt confident enough to take the internship. Many of the patrons were certainly wealthy, but some members paid no fees whatsoever - and money did not allow one instant entry. Background checks, references, and other factors of vetting all came in to play. As Alistair had said, they prided themselves on being a safe place to play and socialize for every dynamic, and having known abusers in that mix would be unacceptable. 

“We serve alcohol, but people who are planning to play have a strict limit of one drink per hour - inebriated play, as yeh know, can be dangerous and have consent issues,” Merlin explained, as they neared the bar area. “We only allow manual and oral sex in the public areas, but we do have private rooms available. They are first come, first serve and there are no extra fees to utilize them. All permanent staff have their own private rooms for more intimate scenes and sex with patrons is at your discretion; we neither forbid nor demand it although barrier methods are a must. You’ll be likely to get a lot of very worshipful patrons who will want to show their devotion with their faces between yer thighs - just going by personal experience. Also, any tips or gifts you choose to accept are yers to keep.” 

Roxy laughed quietly, nodding. “This is not a phenomenon I’m unfamiliar with. Even in my private life, it’s a privilege I don’t grant often. I’m very, very picky.” 

“I don’t blame yeh at all. Most of our staff have relationships outside of the club, some open, some monogamous. Some live completely vanilla lives outside of work, others are kinksters in private as well,” Merlin replied. “As yeh can see, we’ve got some table seating here near the bar, and then more comfortable seating around the room. The centre stage area is for public demos or can be requested by patrons as I’m sure yeh remember from Andrew’s birthday party. We’re all rather cross with him that he hadn’t brought yeh around before as we could have had yeh in our proverbial clutches that much sooner,” she said, a hint of mischief in her tone. 

“Your clutches, is it? I suppose I’m well in them now,” Roxy shot back, as she examined the trappings of the room in the bright overhead lights. Plenty of pillars with tie-off points, spanking benches, kneeling stools, a suspension rig. “Do you allow anyone to come in and do things like suspension, or do they have to attend a class or be spotted by staff?” 

Merlin walked over toward the suspension rig as she spoke. “Spotted by staff unless they’re a known quantity on things like suspension where it’s easy for someone to get hurt by carelessness, aye. We do offer classes, as well. Excellent question. Feel free to ask as many as yeh need to, anybody on staff will be happy to answer. Yer here for these six weeks to learn how we do things - so we want yeh to be very well-informed by the time that’s over.”

The PA crackled to life, and Andrew’s voice came over it. “Fifteen minutes to doors, folks. Finish your primping, lubing, and stocking and be ready to shine.” 

Roxy glanced down at her short black dress and knee-high boots. “This is okay for tonight?” she asked Merlin. 

“It’s fine. Yeh can wear what yeh like, so long as it’s presentable - I’ll be wearing this, easy to move in and I know we have a couple of patrons on the list for tonight who’ll be looking for paddlings,” she replied. 

The rest of the staff came trickling into the main area over the next few minutes, Harry and Alistair included, who would both be behind the bar tonight. The murmur of voices could be heard outside the doors, and soon the lights went down and music came up, unobtrusive but audible. The two absolutely hulking blokes she’d seen in the staff lounge went to flank the doors, opening them as the clock ticked over to eight, the rest of the staff fanning out through the room. She could see Caitlyn - Igraine, arranging herself at one of the tables in the bar area, dressed all in spring green and delicate pink, contrasting with her long scarlet hair. Eggsy, who Roxy could definitely tell was just an absolute little _shit _, was wearing nothing but a tiny pair of black sequined booty shorts, gold sandals that laced up to his thighs, and body glitter. It was an excellent look on him, she could admit that much.__

__And then the patrons started to trickle in. Everywhere she looked, there was something new to see, some house protocol to observe, and she was kept busy just taking it all in. At some point, Harry came by and pressed a bottle of water into her hand and she took it gratefully, not even having realized she was thirsty. She had been too busy watching Merlin use a heavy rattan cane on a patron. The marks she was leaving were quite nice against his olive-toned skin, but Roxy had no interest in that; too busy observing how Merlin moved her body to achieve maximum effect with the cane with the least effort possible, so as to tire slowly. It was the mark of an expert at dealing impact, and Roxy was soaking up every bit of the silent tutelage. Oh, all right. Perhaps she was also thoroughly enjoying watching Merlin move._ _

__As that scene began to wind down, she took her water and went for a stroll around the perimeter of the room, finding Caitlyn giggling over the lap of a handsome younger patron as he teasingly smacked her bottom and Eggsy cuddled up on one of the sofas, having a lively conversation with the older woman whose lap his head was pillowed on. “Lancelot! Come and meet Victoria,” he called. “She’s lovely at hair petting, been a member for ages.”_ _

__“More than a member, brat, I hold a minority share because this was an excellent idea and sorely needed. And then I get to come in and pet you pretty young things while you’re disgustingly kind to me,” Victoria replied, holding her hand out for Roxy to shake. “Good to see the Lancelot codename being used again. It was mine until a few years back.”_ _

__“Oh, my. It’s good to meet you, Victoria. I hope I can do your old codename justice, then. I’ll do my best,” Roxy replied, shaking her hand._ _

__“They only bring in the best - I’m sure you’ll make it your own and leave your own legacy to be proud of,” Victoria assured her as she released Roxy’s hand. “Your first night, our Gareth tells me! I saw you watching Merlin with the canes. She’s very good with those sort of implements, but I was here the night of sweet Elyan’s party. You’re talented with the whips, my dear. I can’t wait to see how you continue to develop that talent.”_ _

__“I’m definitely grateful for the opportunity,” said Roxy, grinning. “Tell me, is this one as much of a little shit as his outfit makes him look?”_ _

__Eggsy snorted._ _

__“All that and more. He’s absolutely incorrigible, but Galahad likes him that way from what I understand,” Victoria confirmed._ _

__“Ya damn right he does,” Eggsy retorted, wiggling his sequin-covered arse at Roxy._ _

__“Come and sit for a moment, darling. You’ve been on your feet all evening. Budge up, Gareth, give Lancelot some room.”_ _

__Roxy perched on the half cushion Eggsy afforded her by sitting up slightly to curl into Victoria’s side instead of having his head pillowed in her lap. She sat and talked with them for a few moments, mentioning to Eggsy the demo Harry had suggested for the next evening, then excused herself to return to more active observation._ _

__Merlin had finished with her caning scene by then, and was standing off to the side as the patron’s friend? Partner? stepped in to care for them. Did Merlin not do aftercare, or was that just the way that patron’s dynamic worked? She’d have to ask later, or just keep observing. Not that it was difficult to observe Merlin, with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, skin flushed with the exertion from swinging the cane..._ _

__Focus, Roxy. Focus._ _

__The rest of the evening wasn’t much different than play parties she’d been to - only in a perfectly equipped setting and everyone behaved themselves. She managed to snag Eggsy after Victoria left to talk to him about a demo for the next night, asking if he’d like to bottom for her and what he’d enjoy - or if there was someone else he could suggest. Between them, they hashed out a plan for a demo with short-handled floggers. Roxy liked the versatility of those particular implements, and they were hard to do serious damage with when playing with someone whose tells she didn’t know well yet._ _

__

__The next few weeks passed in a haze of endorphins, exhaustion and espresso. By the fifth week, she was really regretting sticking with her day job but didn’t want to give notice until she knew for sure if they’d hire her on at Kingsman. She wasn't regretting anything about Kingsman, though. She was learning so much and making excellent connections with the other staff and many of the patrons she encountered. It felt more like home in a few short weeks than her finance job did two years on._ _

__Her crush on Merlin hadn’t abated one whit, either. The way the other woman looked at her sometimes... whew. Roxy sometimes wondered if Merlin might be feeling the same way about her, and she knew that D/D relationships weren’t that unusual. Or maybe Merlin was just very, very good at smouldering gazes. The kind Eggsy and Alistair would call ‘eyefucking’. Eggsy and Alistair both seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time watching Roxy and Merlin and asking impertinent, leading questions in regards to feelings and other nonsense whenever the two Dommes seemed to occupy the same space. They did so fairly frequently, after all - their talents worked well together, and Merlin had taken Roxy under her wing in what Roxy thought was a mentorly way. Perhaps they knew something she didn’t. And Merlin was definitely cementing herself in Roxy’s mind as someone she wouldn’t mind _at all_ switching for. _ _

__She still didn't think it was a good idea to get involved right now, though. Not with only being here temporarily and her other job sure to start making more demands as she took on more responsibility. God, she hated her finance job after having this experience. She could only hope Kingsman would offer her a permanent position. Fingers crossed._ _

__She’d gotten into the habit of coming directly home from her other job and falling into bed for an hour and a half nap before heading to the club. She was there until midnight most nights, and then home for a little more sleep. When she wasn’t at the finance job on the weekends, she spent most of the day in bed, attempting to get quality rest. The only thing getting her through was that it wasn’t going to go on forever. She’d either go back to just the finance job, or be able to tell the finance job to fuck off and continue at Kingsman._ _

__Yawning, she let herself in the staff entrance with her keycard the Monday of the sixth week, almost running right into someone as she headed further into the building. Merlin. Of course._ _

__“Careful there, lass,” she said, reaching out to steady Roxy by her shoulders. “Are yeh well?”_ _

__“Just very tired. Not getting much sleep between here and my day job,” Roxy lamented._ _

__Merlin frowned, looking her over and apparently not liking what she saw, gently squeezing Roxy’s shoulders as she did so. “Why are yeh working a day job? Are we not paying yeh enough?”_ _

__Roxy shook her head, “That’s not it. I mean, yes, you are. Truly. Kingsman is very generous in their compensation scheme, especially for an internship. But my contract with Kingsman is only for these six weeks - I’m still going to need to pay rent and, you know, live, after Saturday.”_ _

__“This is Harry’s fault. I swear, he has his head so far up Eggsy’s arse that he forgets the rest of the world exists sometimes and it makes him a complete arse of a business manager at times” Merlin groused, throwing her hands up in the air and making Roxy snort with laughter._ _

__“Right,” she went on, holding her hand out for Roxy’s. “Come wi’ me. Percival put something on Harry’s desk this afternoon that I think yeh will want to see and that ought to have been communicated to you last week by someone who shall remain nameless. Then yeh are going up to one of the rooms and take a nap for a bit. I dinnae want to see yeh on the floor until ten-thirty. Sasha’s coming in again and wants both crops and paddles. That means we’ll need to work together, and I need yeh well-rested for that.”_ _

__Roxy put her hand in Merlin’s, ignoring the thrill that ran through her at that simple contact, and let Merlin guide her upstairs to Harry’s office._ _

__“Harry, where’s Roxy’s official offer?” Merlin asked, throwing open the door without bothering to knock. “Did yeh know she was still working at her thankless finance job? I don’t think she’s slept much at all in the last few we... never mind. Never. Mind. I’ll bring her back later. Print a new one if yeh need to, nobody wants to sign something with lube all over it!” She pulled the door closed, face red._ _

__Roxy had just seen far more of Harry’s ass than she had ever wanted to outside of the floor. On the floor, he had an awful habit of wearing assless chaps. She had to assume those were Eggsy’s legs around his thighs - they looked like Eggsy’s, anyway, from where she had been peeking around Merlin’s shoulder._ _

__“This is why we knock on closed doors,” Roxy said primly, teasing, her hand still in Merlin’s._ _

__“I should know better. I dinnae know why the office when there are far more comfortable places...” Merlin said, scowling._ _

__How was it that scowling made Merlin cute? Merlin wasn’t cute. She was... handsome. Not pretty, not quite, but handsome. But with the scowl, and the way her nose crinkled up, Roxy was definitely putting that expression in the ‘cute’ category._ _

__“I also have a copy in my office, but I dinnae want you to sign it when you’re this tired,” Merlin continued, seemingly not noticing she still had Roxy by the hand. “But please, let me reassure yeh that you’ll have a place here when yer internship is up. No need to kill yerself at yer day job unless you’re invested in doing so.”_ _

__Roxy was about to answer when Alistair came out of his office. He glanced down at their hands and smirked. She had zero idea what that was about._ _

__“Ah, Roxy. Harry give you the good news yet?” he asked, reaching for Harry’s door._ _

__“NO!” Roxy shouted. “I mean, you might not want to do that. Unless you want to see Harry and Eggsy going at it, that is,” she went on._ _

__Alistair pulled his hand back against his chest, a look of dismay on his face. “Why? Merlin, why must they use his _office_?” _ _

__“Because they’re fucking pervs, Alistair. We know this. Yeh know this. Any hope we had that Eggsy would temper Harry’s less desirable an’ annoying kinks went out the window about two seconds after he walked in the door. They’re terrible apart an’ worse together. And nae, Harry got distracted by Eggsy’s admittedly delectable arse. Meanwhile poor Roxy has been burning the candle at both ends. Look at her. Someone this young and pretty should nae look so tired.”_ _

__Roxy could bloody feel her cheeks redden like a fucking schoolgirl’s at Merlin calling her pretty. While still holding her hand, her thumb stroking over Roxy’s knuckles in a soothing manner._ _

__“I concur, Merlin. When do you have Sasha coming in? Ten-thirty? Roxy, darling, get a nap in. Quit the finance job. Work with us full time. We like you. Unless that’s what Merlin was attempting to help happen already.”_ _

__“Aye, I was. By yer leave?” Merlin said, pointedly._ _

__Alistair backed into his office, waving them off. “Oh, by all means. Naps. We’ll deal with contracts later.”_ _

__Merlin opened the door into her office and ushered Roxy inside. “I think yeh might get better rest in here. Less noise after we open. The sofa’s very comfortable, I have a habit of going until I crash when I’m working on the website and such. If you’re alright with that, of course.”_ _

__She sounded nervous and it was utterly charming. Roxy squeezed her hand before she let go, heading over to sit on the sofa. “It’s wonderful. Thank you. Are you sure I won’t be a bother?” she asked, already taking her shoes off and reaching behind her for the blanket draped over the back of the sofa._ _

__“Nae, not in the least. I’ll come back for yeh around ten, give yeh a bit of time to wake up and change if you like,” Merlin offered._ _

__“Better make it quarter til - I seem to recall that Sasha really liked the dichotomy of you looking butch and me ultra-femme last week. I’ll need help getting into my corset,” Roxy suggested, laying down and getting cozy under the blanket. The look that crossed Merlin’s face was intriguing. A mix of surprise, and dare she call it want? Desire?_ _

“Quarter til, then. If anyone asks for yeh, we’ll tell them you’re available later. Sweet dreams, _breagha_ ,” she replied, going to the door. 

__Roxy was already snuggled under the blanket and halfway asleep by the time Merlin left the room, closing the door gently behind her. She made a mental note to look up what _breagha_ meant later. It sure sounded like an endearment. She was mostly sure Merlin was at least attracted to her, but Roxy was still nervous about making the first move. Maybe when she signed her permanent contract. _ _

__With that happy thought in mind, it didn't take her long to drift off._ _

__Merlin came back to wake her as promised and even had one of her corsets in hand, the leather one, along with a few more items of clothing. Not what Roxy had planned on, but once she saw what Merlin was wearing, it was clearly the right choice. Heavy boots, worn in denim that was snug, but not tight, a white tee and a very nice, very loved leather motorcycle jacket._ _

__“Nothing wrong with a theme,” Merlin said, offering Roxy a hand up from the couch. “These stiletto boots yeh wore on Saturday night would work well. The red ones. And I brought both yer leather trousers and pencil skirt.”_ _

__“I take it you like my shiny red boots.”_ _

__“I like many things about yeh, lass. Both on and off the floor.”_ _

__Roxy couldn’t help grinning. “That’s fortuitous, as I can easily say the same about you.”_ _

__“Have yeh noticed Eggsy and Alistair being particularly obnoxious whenever we happen to be near each other?”_ _

__“I have. It’s suspicious.”_ _

__Merlin leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear. “They have a bet going on me giving in to my desires and asking yeh out. The staff and half the regulars are in on it, but I may have conspired with Victoria to place a bet on my behalf. The pot’s up to a good five hundred pounds... and tonight’s the night I had her bet on.”_ _

__Roxy shivered at the whisper, then pulled back to giggle. “They certainly all deserve to lose, the nosy bastards. Five hundred pounds would make for a hell of a first date budget, don’t you think? We could do a weekend away in the country on that.”_ _

__“Aye, we could.”_ _

__“You’d better ask me out, then, so I can get dressed,” Roxy prompted. “I’d ask you, but it seems like that’s not the conditions of the wager. We wouldn’t want to risk it on a technicality, after all.”_ _

__Merlin smiled, slow and lazy, curling a hand around Roxy’s hip. “Would yeh like to go on a date with me, Roxanne?”_ _

__“Why yes, Merlin. I would indeed like that - after I sign my contract.”_ _

__“The wager doesn’t say yeh have to accept, just that I asked - but I’ll play it up with Alistair. He and Eggsy think I have nae idea about any of it. Start thinking about what yeh would like to do - there’s many options with that budget, aye?” She said, winking at Roxy._ _

__Roxy nodded, looking up at Merlin. It was unfair that she was so bloody tall. “I hope you don’t mind if I kiss you now,” she said, sliding a hand up Merlin’s arm._ _

__“Not in the least,” Merlin murmured, bending down to meet her halfway. Roxy kept the kiss brief, they did still have to be on the floor in a short time, but it was no less satisfying for that. Merlin’s lips were soft and her breath fresh, and having that intensity and focus Roxy had witnessed Merlin employing in her impact scenes turned on her was dizzying._ _

__“More of that later, please,” Roxy said against her lips as they broke away from each other. “Hours more.”_ _

__“Aye, _breagha_ , I’ll kiss yeh as much as yeh like, anywhere yeh like, later,” Merlin promised, stepping back and letting her go with reluctance. “Want me to step out while yeh change?” _ _

__Roxy shook her head before tugging her turtleneck jumper over her head. “No. I want you to see exactly what you won’t be able to touch until later,” she said, folding the jumper and sitting it on the end of the sofa. She continued to strip out of her street clothes, her jeans, bra, and socks joining the neatly-folded pile until she was standing there in her knickers and thoroughly enjoying the surprised, impressed look on Merlin’s face._ _

__“Yeh are wicked, lass,” she breathed, tossing the pile of clothes she’d brought on the sofa, taking the openwork lace stockings from the lot and kneeling at Roxy’s feet. “Right foot, please,” she instructed, tapping her thigh._ _

__Roxy rested her foot on Merlin’s thigh as Merlin carefully rolled one of the stockings to slip it onto Roxy’s foot and leg, unrolling as she went. She didn’t touch her more than was required to get the stocking in place, settling it snugly around her thigh, then repeated the process with the other foot. It was all Roxy could do to not just tackle the other woman right there and then, but she managed to keep herself in check with the thought of the process in reverse later. Merlin continued to help her into the rest of her outfit, ending with tightening the corset enough to keep her small breasts in place, but not so tight as to restrict her movement._ _

__“We look a pair,” Merlin murmured into her ear, sliding her arms around Roxy’s waist from behind. “I like it.”_ _

__Roxy leaned back and nuzzled under Merlin’s chin. “Mm. Me too. It’s ten-fifteen. Shall we?”_ _

__

__The indignant protests of Percival and Eggsy when Victoria handed over ‘her’ winnings from the bet to Merlin were met with a v-salute on Merlin’s part and Roxy sticking her tongue out._ _

__“Serves the two of you right for meddling,” Victoria said, patting Eggsy on the cheek as she took her wrap from Andrew and sauntered out into the night to her waiting car._ _

__“What was the consensus, lass? A weekend away?” Merlin asked Roxy._ _

__Roxy nodded, leaning into Merlin’s side with a pleased sigh. “Mmhmm. I booked us at Maiden’s Tower at Leeds Castle starting this Thursday. Now, Percival, Harry - let’s go upstairs so I can read and sign my bloody contract. I have to be at the finance firm in approximately four hours and I’d really enjoy being able to tell them to fuck directly off and walk back out.”_ _

__Merlin laughed, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll take yeh out to breakfast after.”_ _

__“Fucksake, you two are a pair,” Eggsy muttered, throwing his hands up in resignation._ _

__Roxy grinned up at Merlin, recalling how she’d said the same thing earlier. Yes, they were a pair. “And take me home after that, I hope.”_ _

__“Nope. Okay. Nope. Don’t need ta hear it,” Eggsy said, putting his hands over his ears._ _

__“Then none of us need to hear you and Harry fucking in his office, then, do we?” Roxy retorted._ _

__There was nothing Eggsy could say to that._ _

__

__Roxy signed her contract, very politely told the finance firm where they could stick it, and went to breakfast and then home with Merlin._ _

__Six months later, she didn’t renew her lease. There was no point - almost all her things had migrated to Merlin’s by then. She donated all her furniture but her bookcases to Oxfam._ _

__She and Merlin celebrated by strategically breaking into Harry’s office and fucking on his desk when they knew they’d be interrupted. Eggsy’s indignant howling was very satisfying._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Breagha translates to "pretty".


End file.
